kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Kirby Clash Deluxe
April 13, 2017 April 12, 2017 April 13, 2017 |genre = |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is an upgraded version of the Kirby: Planet Robobot sub-game Team Kirby Clash. It has improved single- and multi-player modes, as well as new stages and bosses. It is the first and only free-to-start game in the ''Kirby'' series. Story "This is a story of a faraway realm from long, long ago... A beautiful, peaceful land called the Dream Kingdom. Peace, though, can vanish in a flash... Can you defend the Dream Kingdom from a sudden onslaught of enemies? Set forth and do battle, Team Kirby!" Gameplay The gameplay of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is very similar to that of Team Kirby Clash: up to four players fight bosses using modified Copy Abilities and earn experience based on their performance, which can result in level ups and stat increases. Just like before, Medals are rewarded based on the player's performance, ranging from bronze, silver, gold, and platinum. However, the player can now win Fragments (and, through certain Heroic Missions, Gem Apples, the game's currency) from battles as well. How often Kirby can go into battle is limited by how much Vigor he has; if his current amount of Vigor is too low, the player must either wait for it to restore itself over time, or spend two Gem Apples to restore it completely. Kirby's maximum amount of Vigor can be increased by leveling up. If the player runs out of time during a battle, they can spend Gem Apples to give themselves 30 more seconds, and fully restore and revive Kirby and his teammates. If all 4 Kirbys are defeated, then it is also possible to spend Gem Apples to revive all the members. The more they do this during a battle, however, the more costly it will become. Story progression is also different from the original, as Kirby must now enter different worlds to fight the bosses lurking there. In order to be able to fight these bosses, Gem Apples are required to unlock them. Once all the missions have been completed, an Ordeal Boss will show up, and defeating it will unlock a new area and new bosses to fight. Additionally, after defeating an Ordeal Boss, a new resident will appear at the city. Players can buy equipment and support items from Magolor at the Shoppe by spending Fragments and Gem Apples there. They can also buy Gem Apples at the Shoppe using real money. Gem Apples can be earned without paying money through completing Heroic Missions and from Bandana Waddle Dee's tree, which can be harvested every 12 hours. This tree will grow larger if the player purchases Gem Apples from the Shoppe. The game also makes use of the 3DS' StreetPass feature. If the player passes by people who have played Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, and selects "StreetPass Adventurers" in the bottom screen while Kirby is in the village, the other players' Kirbys will be present in the village with whatever equipment they had at the time, and can join Kirby in battle a maximum of 3 times. Alternatively, the player can select "Wandering Adventurers" and connect to the Internet to achieve the same effect. The game also gives the player the option to scan amiibo; doing so will reward the player with Fragments. Additionally, there is a password system that allows players to earn extra rewards. Occasionally, while fighting bosses, a Rare Fragment may appear. The material can be used to upgrade weapons and gear, but can only be collected if the boss is also defeated. The higher the player's heroic level is, the higher chances for a rare fragment to appear. Daily Bonuses Depending on the day of the week the game is played, different perks are enabled: *Sunday: When purchasing Gem Apples, the player receives more than usual. *Monday: None. *Tuesday: Enemies drop twice the amount of Fire Fragments they normally do. *Wednesday: Enemies drop twice the amount of Water Fragments they normally do. *Thursday: None. *Friday: Enemies drop twice the amount of Light Fragments they normally do. *Saturday: None. Characters Playable Characters *Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Blue Kirby *Green Kirby Allies *Bandana Waddle Dee *Magolor *Broom Hatter (background) *Sailor Waddle Dee (background) *Coo (background) *Rick (background) *Kine (background) *Taranza (background) *Wandering Adventurers Bosses Team Kirby Clash Deluxe contains a total of 42 boss fights and 20 individual bosses. The Grasslands *Colossal Waddle Dee (costs 5 Vigor to fight) *Mr. Frosty (costs 5 Vigor to fight) *King Doo (costs 5 Vigor to fight) *Kibble Blade (costs 9 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Kracko; costs 7 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Gigant Edge (costs 13 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Whispy Woods; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Ice Dragon (costs 18 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Pyribbit; costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Blocky (costs 31 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Miasmoros (costs 36 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 16 Vigor to fight) The Dunes *Gigant Edge (costs 5 Vigor to fight) *Kracko (costs 6 Gem Apples to unlock; Ordeal boss; costs 6 Vigor to fight) *Bonkers (costs 10 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Kracko; costs 7 Vigor to fight) *Tough: King Doo (costs 14 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Whispy Woods; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Blocky (costs 19 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Pyribbit; costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Mr. Frosty (costs 30 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Kibble Blade (costs 32 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Greater Doomer (costs 37 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 17 Vigor to fight) The Ruins *Colossal Kabu/Colossal Waddle Dee (battle called Colossal Double-Team; costs 7 Vigor to fight) *Blocky (costs 8 Gem Apples to unlock; costs 7 Vigor to fight) *Whispy Woods (costs 20 Gem Apples to unlock; Ordeal boss; costs 9 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Kibble Blade (costs 15 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Whispy Woods; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Greater Doomer (costs 16 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Whispy Woods; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Mr. Frosty (costs 20 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Pyribbit; costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: King Doo (costs 33 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Whispy Woods (costs 38 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 17 Vigor to fight) The Volcano *Tough: Colossal Kabu/Colossal Waddle Dee/Colossal Hot Head (battle called Colossal Triple-Team; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Miasmoros (costs 12 Gem Apples to unlock; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Pyribbit (costs 30 Gem Apples to unlock; Ordeal boss; costs 11 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Bonkers (costs 21 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Pyribbit; costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Ice Dragon (costs 30 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Telepathos (costs 34 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Pyribbit (costs 39 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 17 Vigor to fight) The Empyrean *Tough: Telepathos (costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Landia (costs 22 Gem Apples to unlock; costs 14 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Taranza (costs 35 Gem Apples to unlock; Ordeal boss; costs 15 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Gigant Edge (available after beating Taranza; costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Bonkers (costs 35 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Kracko (costs 40 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Taranza; costs 17 Vigor to fight) Decisive Battlefield *Tougher: Landia EX (costs 90 Gem Apples to unlock; Ordeal boss; costs 20 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Parallel Susie (costs 120 Gem Apples to unlock; Ordeal boss; costs 23 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Parallel Landia (Ordeal boss; costs 25 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: The Final Battle: Dark Taranza and King D-Mind (Ordeal boss; costs 27 Vigor to fight) *Toughest: The True Final Battle: King D-Mind (costs 150 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating "The Final Battle"; costs 30 Vigor to fight) Roles *Sword Hero *Beam Mage *Dr. Healmore *Hammer Lord Items *Armor *Champion's Codex (Fire, Water, Light, Vigor) *EXP Orb *Food *Fragment (Fire, Water, Light, Rare) *Gem Apple *Maxim Tomato *Pep Brew *Potion (Stamina, Attack) *Power Tablets *Weapon Trivia *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' is the first game in the ''Kirby'' series to employ real-time waits and in-game purchases. *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' was released two days before the 13th anniversary of'' Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. This might not be a coincidence, as the final boss contains several references to the game. *Like in Team Kirby Clash, when a Kirby is KO'd, he spins around and falls over like Kirby does when he is KO'd in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. A "Kirby angel" then floats away, which is a reference to a KO'd Kirby in Kirby Mass Attack. *The game's epilogue contains the following sentence: "But they remain on guard... After all, who knows when another evil might arise?" This line is pulled directly from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror's epilogue. Artwork TKCD Kibble Blade artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork TKCD Promo Art.jpg|Promotional artwork with logo TKCD Sword Hero artwork.png|Sword Hero Kirby TKCD Magolor artwork.jpeg|Magolor TKCD_Magolor_artwork.png|Magolor TKCD_Gem_Apple_artwork.png|Gem Apple TKCD_ArtworkTwitter.jpg|Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter artwork Gallery TKCD_TitleScreen.jpg|Title screen. Screenshot1TKCD.jpg|Team Kirby fighting Taranza. Screenshot2TKCD.jpg|Team Kirby fighting Bonkers. Screenshot3TKCD.jpg|Team Kirby fighting Greater Doomer. Screenshot4TKCD.jpg|Leveling up. File:Parallel_Landia_In_Action.jpg| Parallel Landia appears. File:Enraged_Parallel.jpg|Team Kirby fighting Parallel Landia. File:Dark_Taranza_Boo!.jpg|Team Kirby fighting Dark Taranza. File:D-Mind_and_D-Taranza.jpg| King D-Mind appears, summoned by Dark Taranza. King D-Mind.png|Dark Taranza and King D-Mind. King D-Mind 2nd Form.png|"King D-Mind is furious!" King D-Mind's Battle in Another Dimension.png|King D-Mind's 2nd Battle King D-Mind's 2nd Phase is furious.png|King D-Mind's 2nd Battle File:Taranza's_Sorrow.jpg| The closing scene of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. File:Parallel_Susie.png|Parallel Susie appears. File:Furious_P-Susie.png|Parallel Susie is furious! File:Platinum Quest Board (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe).jpg File:King D Mind Fight (Team Kirby Clash).JPG Dark Taranza (Team Kirby Clash).jpg King D Mnd Fight 2 (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Dark Taranza Fight (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Greater Doomer Fight 2 (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Greater Doomer Fight (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Platinum Ribbon (Team Kirby Clash DX).jpg King D Mind (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG All Platinums (Team Kirby Clash DX).jpg Dimension Mirror (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Ice Dragon Fight (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Gem Apple Tree (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe).JPG Parallel Landia Fight (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Taranza Fight 3 (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Parallel Susie and Portal (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Profile (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Whispy Woods (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG Category:2010s Games Category:Team Kirby Clash Deluxe